hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Scripsyx
First Appearance: Birthdate: World of Origin: Hyakuji Player: '''Cypriss Personality Powers/Abilities Always tied to light he has now indulged in the absence of it as well. Using darkness and mixing the two he can fight in an entirely new way. Not only this but he had learned how to better use his solid light. His entire being has become a machine that works to better master battle so that he can fulfill his goal of collecting all the hearts from the heartless and regaining his own heart like the other nobodys. '''Paradise Lost Completely absorbing the light in the area the entire battlefield becomes pitch black. He then molds the light into his gauntlets. He uses this to fire hyper focused lasers and snipe his targets. Paradise Regained When he so feels the need he can use the rest of the absorbed light to instead flood the room with blinding light. The force of the light can burn through eyelids and will blind anyone within it's range. However during this phase he can use the darkness element and flood of light element combine into twilight. A highly unstable energy form which, upon any sort of contact, will explode violently ripping apart those within. Ultimate Technique: Divine Comedy: This is Scripsyx's ultimate attack which fully utilizes all of his power over the elements of light, dark, and twilight while also throwing in the power of his Axe of kings and solid light. The first phase of the attack. Scripsyx begins to channel light. However this distorts the light of the entire battlefield making everything appear farther to the left or right than it really is. The absorbed light increases the size of the Axe of the Ape King without increasing it's weight. Also he gains a multitude of his solid light tails which can be used offensively or defensively. His lasers are more intense and just as accurate. All of his attacks are much more damaging to those who align themselves with darkness. Purgatorio: Once he has gained enough light he will begin to generate as much darkness. Like his first attack he'll fill the entire battlefield with darkness making it impossible to see. This darkness coats his entire body in solid light form giving him an armor that can withstand even dramatic force. The darkness also covers the Axe/Gauntlet of the Ape King making him more damaging to those aligned with light. ' Paradisio:' Once he has generated enough darkness and stored enough light he covers his entire body with the solid light form of Twilight making him into a massive beast. This armor can absorb any light or darkness based attack and use it to heal damaged parts of the armor. His attacks are both light and dark and yet neither making them effective against both elements aligned soldiers. His tails becomes scarves which have bladed ends he can use to lash about the battlefield. The axe increases in size to fit his current form as does the gauntlet, which itself becomes more lethal. The entire battlefield constantly switches from pure darkness to blinding light to drain off excess darkness or to absorb light to create the perfect harmony for Twilight power. History Origins: Scripsyx was born when a certain individual's heart became obsessed with the power of light. He looked deep into the new connections of his new world and began to see the power of darkness lay in the heart. If he could somehow reach beyond the darkness though he could find something deeper. His obsession with walking this ifne line between light and dark led to his eventual destruction. However.. Though one part of him was consumed by darkness.. One part remained, unwanted by darkness or light. And it was this part, now free of emotion and distraction, that could search deep in both for lay beyond them. The power of a third kind greater than both. Forsaking all he searched for this power with all his might. He dove headfirst into the quest and eventually he discovered it. A power beyond light and dark that transcended both... And yet in the greatest irony he could feel no joy from such a thing. He'd lost his heart, he'd lost his ability to feel the joy of discovery or even the rapture of power. He had gone astray and in doing so he had lost everything. He turned his eyes to the sky.. Hearts were gathering there.. He walked towards the tower that would decide his fate. S2 History: